Unlikely Love in a Dark Depression
by CyraAideen
Summary: Pansy is depressed and it doesn't seem as if she'll ever get out of it, until she has a run in with the most unlikely person. What will happen? on hiatus
1. The runin

**Hey everybody! This is a new story I'm writing that just popped into my head one night. So I hope that you enjoy it.**

**Also I'm putting "Violation Leads to Love" on hiatus for know. I am on major writing block for it.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in the books/movies.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I walk around the castle dodging people. No one sees me, I'm like a ghost. The war is over, my purpose is over. I've become a shadow of myself. I talk to no one, the people in my house tried to talk to me but they soon gave up when I gave no responses. Everyone else could care less, and I don't blame them. I deserve it. I drift over to the library and sit in the corner. I don't do anything, I don't read, I don't even look around. I just put my head down and hope that I don't have any bad dreams tonight. It's a futile hope; the dreams always come back, no matter what. I sit there for an hour before Madam Pince kicks me out. I drift toward the kitchens hoping to grab some small bight to eat (I'd taken to eating in the kitchens where there were no people only house elves) and as I round the corner, I run right into someone. I lose my balance and start to fall when strong hands grab my shoulders and help me get my balance.

"I'm sorry" I whisper before going on,

"Wait!" I stop and wait for the verbal abuse or whatever else the speaker wants. "Look at me will you Parkinsen?" I hesitate and turn around begrudgingly. I don't like to have faces to put with the voices. It makes all to perfect material for nightmares. Of course some faces will never disappear from my memory. I look right into the confused face of none other than Ron Weasly. The most Gryffindorest person I've ever met, besides Potter and Granger. He's staring at me like he's never seen me before. True, he's only seen me once or twice, but still. He seems to shake off the confusion and puts on a sneer to rival any Slytherins. I absently wonder if he's even in the right house, but shake that thought off as I remember his ridiculous Gryffindor courage.

"I didn't know Slytherins even knew how to say 'I'm sorry'. Are you sick, or did you finally lose your mind to the insanity that compelled you to follow Voldermort." My head snaps up, and I feel a surge of anger that I haven't felt in months.

"You git! Are you trying to make me feel worse? Do you even notice what I look like? I should, I should..." but the anger is already fading, and I feel my shoulders slump after the unexpected rush of adrenaline. I look back up at Weasly, and find him studying me closely. I decide to do something that I haven't done to anyone except for two people. I get read of the shutter that I keep over my eyes so that no one can see my emotions. My eyes are haunted, and filled with way to much sadness, and regret than they should be. I made the mistake of letting my aunt and uncle sees once and was almost shipped off to St. Mungo's for grief counseling. He hisses and takes in a shocked breath, but doesn't step back. Then I turn and walk away, hoping, beyond hope that he'll leave me alone from now on.

* * *

I'm on my way to class the next morning, and I'm just passing Weasly, Potter, and Granger, the famous trio. When Weasly stops and stares at me with an expression of indecision, his friends look at him with confusion.

"Morning Parkinsen" and with that he walks off ignoring the questions being fired at him from two avidly, curious friends, and the questioning looks from the rest of the school. I stare after him in surprise for a few seconds before walking off to class.

The rest of the day passes much the same, whenever Weasly passes me, he'll nod at me, greet me, and then walk off without waiting for an answer. I'm actually so annoyed by the end of the day that instead of going to the library as usual that I decide to go to dining hall for the first time in a month and a-half. I'm filled with curiosity to see if he'll great me in front of the whole hall. I walk in ten minutes late on purpose, just to make sure that everyone notices me. I walk in and immediately start to regret this. Every eye is on me, freezing me, I can't move. I feel the panic in my mind start to build. I don't even notice anyone else. I just see one big nameless crowd, accusing me with their eyes, I feel a gently hand on my wrist tugging me out of the hall, and then I'm in the familiar blackness of the halls. I lean against the wall trying to breathe past the panic still in my mind. But the hand on my wrist keeps tugging me, making me follow them down the halls. I look up and instead of seeing a teacher as I suspected, I see none other than Ron Weasly! He keeps walking and I vaguely realize in the back of my mind that we're heading toward the kitchen. We finally reach the portrait of fruit and he reaches out and tickles the pear. We enter the kitchen and are immediately surrounded by house elves. The house elves are so comforting, that's why I spend most of my time in the kitchens. Weasly leads me over to a table and has me sit down at it. I sit there and stare at the table, my mind to numb to even think of asking questions. He comes back a moment later sitting a bowl of soup in front of me. I don't move to eat, I don't do anything. I hear him sigh.

"Eat. You need your strength." he tells me comfortingly. I hear a bubble of hysterical laughter fall out of my mouth. It's a Gryffindor comforting a broken Slytherin. More hysterical giggles fall out of me. I can't do anything to stop them. And then his arms are on my shoulders, shaking me, telling me to snap out of it. But I can't, the little bubble of sanity that I'd been holding onto ever since the war is slowly disappearing, and Ron Weasly is the only person who cares. I don't notice when my hysterical laughter turns to tears. I only notice the warm, comforting arms that surround me, the woody scent that fill my whole body. I cry for so long, there's no sense of time. My sobs finally slow down, but I can't bring myself to move from the relative safety of his arms. He finally pulls back and disappears, a moment later he's back with a washcloth. He wipes my face off and hands me a tissue. I take it gratefully. A little while later I'm sitting back at the table staring at the soup again. This time I summon the strength to begin eating the soup. He disappears while I eat, and I wonder briefly if he left. But my sleepy brain can't really concentrate on very much. I finish my soup and lay my head down on the table, but just as I get comfortable he appears again, this time he has Hermione Granger with him. I don't comment. He grabs my wrist and starts leading me out of the kitchens and down the hallways again. Granger just follows us both with a curious expression on her face. We finally reach the Slytherin statue that leads to the common room.

"What's the password Pans?" he asks me in a gentle voice. I jerk at the use of the nickname that I haven't heard since... since I can't remember.

"Chamber of Secrets." I whisper. The statue slides open to reveal the cold common room, I flinch when a draft of cold air hits me. Suddenly Blaise Zambini is blocking the door, flanked by... by Draco Malfoy and Millicent Bullstrode.

"She's not welcome in here anymore. She can get her stuff and leave peacefully or we can throw her stuff out and dispose of it if it's still there in the morning." He tells us in a cold voice. Malfoy looks less than happy to participate in this, but Bullstrode has this gleeful look on her face. Ro... Weasly growls and then turns to Granger.

"Hermione go with her and help her get her stuff." Granger looks doubtful, but after a pleading look from Weasly sighs and grabs my hand. She leads me past the three Slytherins that are in charge of kicking me out and up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"Which one's your bed?" Granger asks me softly. I point to the one in the corner and she walks over with a determined look on her face. The other Slytherin girls are glaring at both of us, glaring at Granger and giving me pitying looks, or ignoring us all together. Granger comes back a moment later with a shrunken chest and leads me back down the stairs. When we get to the bottom we find the common room filled a good bit more Slytherins than last time. Their reactions are the same as the girls in the dormitory. We walk out of the common room and I turn my back on Slytherins for good.

Ron, I just gave up on calling him Weasly, starts leading me again, but this time he's holding my hand instead of my wrist. I assume that we're heading to see McGonnal. So when we stop in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady I'm completely confused. Ron gives the Fat Lady the password, but I don't hear it. My panic is starting to come back. This is Gryffindor, I'm and ex-Slytherin! They won't accept me, they'll judge me, taunt me! I feel my breathing coming in short little pants. Ron tugs on my hand but I don't move. I'm frozen with fear again.

"Hey, it's okay. Everybody's really nice. They'll give you a chance." He tugs my hand again, and this time I look at him and let his see all my fear. It's odd how much I trust him. He sighs and opens his arms. I walk over to him and he holds for a little bit. His scent helps to calm me, so when he pulls back and tugs on my hand again I take a hesitant step forward. He steps up through the portrait and leans out to look down at me.

"Come on. Give yourself a chance at happiness. Don't be scared." and for the first time, in a long time, I feel hope worm it's way into my heart. I step up into the portrait and into my new life.

* * *

**So... this is the first chapter in this story. Tell me what you think and please review. Also... should I make Draco go good? I'm leaning toward it, but I'm not sure about it.**

**Love ya'll.**


	2. Nightmares

** Hey everyone. Here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it, 'cause it took**

**me forever to wright the dream Pansy has in it. Enjoy.**

* * *

I walk into the common room and the first thing I see is the fire. Its hypnotic and I can't take my eyes of it. It's entrancing. I'm not aware of all the people watching me, or of Ron following me, I'm not even aware that Potter is in the chair next to the fire. I walk up to it and hold my hands out to capture its heat. I let out a blissful sigh as someone tugs my hand and I'm led over to a big, comfy chair. I curl up in it, close my eyes. I fall asleep almost immediately, unaware of the boy watching over me as I slept.

* * *

"Pansy, Pansy! Pansy Parkinson wakes up this moment or you're going to be late!" I jerk awake in fright and stare straight up at Hermione 'mud blood' Granger. My first thought is why is she in the Slytherin dormitories? The Slytherins are going to murder her! Then as I sit up I start to remember what happened last night. I feel my face flush as I remember what a fool I had acted like last night when I had come in the common room. Granger throws some robes, and general everyday assemble on my bed, but instead of being my usual Slytherin green, there red, Gryffindor red. I look up at Granger confused.

She looks at me and sighs, "I'll explain at breakfast, but first you have to get ready." I get up and go take a shower, brush my teeth, and then I get dressed in my newly colored robes. I head down the stairs uncertain what the reaction will be when I enter the common room. I walk in and aside from a few curious looks, nothing. I breathe a sigh of relief. Just as I start to walk out the portrait hole, Granger and Ron run up next to me Potter tagging along. Ron gets on one side of me Granger on the other and Potter walks on ahead. I give Ron a curious look and he shrugs and points toward Granger.

Paranoid he mouths at me. I just shrug and keep walking. It's of no importance to me, and I could care less. We reach the hall and I hesitate at the doorway, remembering what happened last time I went in. Ron and Granger start to get ahead, so I hurry after not wanting to get left behind. I veer toward the Slytherin table out of habit and get stopped by a hand on my robes.

"Where are you going?" I hear the cold voice of Zambini and freeze. "I asked you where you were going!" he says again, emphasizing his words by a hard jerk on my robes. But I'm too scared, I can't move.

"Sod off Zambini. If you don't we're going to let Ron at you. And right know he's not in the happiest state of mind." I slowly turn around, my movement hampered by the hand still holding my robes. Ron is being held back by Potter and some other boy, and the youngest Weasly, ummm... Ginny! She's the one talking to Zambini. Zambini looks at Ron, then at me and then he releases my robes and gives me a hard shove toward them.

"Fine, but keep the filthy little blood-traitor away from our table. She's no longer a Slytherin." Ron lets out a growl and tries to lunge at Zambini again, but is firmly held back. Ginny takes my hand and pulls me toward the table. I follow, still scared and uncertain. I sit down between Ron and Ginny and across from Granger. Ron's still shaking and mumbling under his breath, but he seems to be a bit better. I sigh. What have I gotten myself into? All I did was run into him and it resulted into this! I look across the table at Granger and wait for her to explain what in the name of Merlin is going on! After several minutes she finally opens her mouth and starts to explain.

"All right, so after you went to sleep, about five minutes later, Mcgonall walked in the common room with Filch." here she paused to make a nasty face. "She had us explain what was going on. She almost had you sent back to Slytherin. But Ron and I talked her out of it, telling her what a bad idea it was. She finally relented and said that you could stay with us Gryffindors for the remaining of the school year. You will be in all aspects from now on a Gryffindor. So what do you think?" At this question I realize that most of hall has quitted down and is now waiting for my answer. I look around the hall, and finally I look over at Ron. He's helped me so much, I never expected him to. I sigh and start to answer when I hear a comment down the table that freezes me.

"I'll tell you what I think. I think she should bloody well go back to her own bloody house. She's a freaking Slytherin! She doesn't belong here and not only that but she bloody ugly." as soon as he's finished two people slap him, and Ron's out of his seat before anyone else can react. He walks down to the boy, who just know seems to notice that the whole hall pretty much heard him.

"SEAMUS!" Ron looks like he's about to harm the boy, Seamus, really bad. I probably should go do something; it is my fault after all. I sigh and slowly stand up; I walk up to Ron and pull on his arm. He doesn't move, I pull a little harder, and he still won't move. I finally give up on that, and summon every bit of my old self that I can.

"Weasly!" I watch him look at me in surprise. Actually everybody is looking at me, oh...! Calm, calm. I calm my breathing. "Leave the boy, ummm... Seamus, leave him alone. He was just stating his opinion. You do the same thing every day and don't get beat up for it, so go sit down before I hex you." after I finish my little speech, the longest thing I've said in month's I walk back to my seat, grab my bag, and walk out of the great hall. I make it all the way to the classroom before I break down. Ohhhhh... everyone was watching! Why did I do that? Someone else would have stopped him, I didn't have too. I sink down to the floor and start crying, my breathing is coming in short hysterical little pants. I feel someone arms go around me. Ron... he's the only one who smells like this.

"Oh, Pans, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just trying to defend you." he keeps whispering comforting little words to me, but I'm so upset, I barely hear him at all. He finally stands up and at first I'm scared, is he going to leave me? Then he reaches down, picks me up and starts walking. I kept crying, as if I can't stop. All the tears I've been holding back all this time are finally coming out.

We finally get to wherever it is we were going, and he sit's me down on a bed. Moments later a cup is pushed into my hand, and I'm ordered to drink it down. I gulp it down quickly, and almost immediately I feel a wave of calmness wash over me. My tears begin to slow and my breathing stops coming so quick.

Finally my tears end, and my eyes clear up. I look up and the first thing I see is Ron's face looking down at me with an anxious look on it. I give him a nervous smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to break down like that. I really am..." my words are cut off by his hand going over my mouth.

"Hey, don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have done anything, of course Seamus should have kept his mouth shut too, but that doesn't matter. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How long..." I trail off and look back down at my lap when Madam Pomfrey comes in.

"How are you feeling dreary? Did the calming draught work?" She asks as she bustles around me.

"I'm fine." I whisper. She's too cheery, of course, Ron's probably worse than her when he gets happy. How am I going to stay with Gryffindors when I can barely stand Madam Pomfrey? I let out a sigh. I wonder how much time we have till class. CLASS?

"Ron! Has class started yet?" he jumps when I say his name, and then lets out a laugh.

"You sound like Hermione. Class started ten minutes ago. Why?" I groan. Ten minutes!

"I have Snape first. You know how he is. And it's going to be worse for me." (In my story, Fred, and Snape are still alive. But Dumbledore is dead.) Maybe I could just completely skip potions.

"Oh... well... um... yeah... there's just one problem with that." I look up at Ron, and his face has turned red. "You see, when Hermione was explaining stuff to you, she forgot to tell you that your classes have been changed. So you don't have Snape first anymore." he looks down at his feet nervously. They changed my classes too. Is anything in my life going to stay the same?

"Oh... well that's okay. That's actually a relief; it means I don't have to deal with Snape glaring at me first thing in the morning." I tell him, trying to make him feel better. Of course I really don't care. I mean why should I? Snape is going to hate me though, probably worse than he hates Potter. Why am I even worrying about this? I wonder when I get out of the infirmary. I let out a quite sigh. How did this happen? Madam Pomfrey finally comes back in and after an extensive check-out proclaims that I have to stay in the infirmary the rest of the day and tonight. Ron leaves after hearing that telling me he'll check in on me after lunch. I lay down after drinking a sleeping potion. Please... no nightmares, please... my silent plea is the last thing I remember as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

_"You will marry me when this war is over. You will have no say in the matter. You will be the perfect wife and do everything I say." I hear the gloating voice behind me, yet I can't turn to see who it is. Who must I marry, and why? My thoughts are laced with desperation. I'm too young to marry and I don't want to marry a death eater. I hear footsteps behind me and someone steps into the shadows in front of me. I can't see his face; I don't know who it is. I can tell he's old enough to be my father and he walks with a limp. I need to run, but my feet are frozen. I can't move. All I can do is hope that for a miracle. _

_"Do you know who I am precious?" I shudder when I hear him call me that. I try to answer, yet my mouth won't work. I can do nothing but watch and wait. He lets out a chilling laugh. "No? I guess not. I am your worst nightmare and your only hope for the future. If you do not follow me then you will die." those words plant the first seeds of desperation in my mind. "I am the only one who has the power to make people cringe by the mere mention of my name and the only one that cannot be killed by the killing curse. Do you know who I am known as?" NO! My conscious shies away from the nagging suspicion in the back of my mind. It can't be him! It can't! The figure takes a step forward. No! I don't want to see who it is! NOOO! The figure steps into the light and for a couple agonizing seconds he stands there with his face bowed. And then he raises his face and I stare straight into the red eyes of Voldermort. _

_

* * *

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I wake to the memory of the nightmare. My vision hasn't cleared and I lash out blindly when I feel a hand on my arm. I won't be taken away! I won't marry him! I hear a cry of pain and pause, Voldermort is dead. Then who touched me? And why? I feel the panic start to build in my mind. I still can't see! Why can't I see? As I think that my vision slowly starts to clear and I feel tears start to slide down my cheeks. When my vision clears it's to see Ron bent over clutching his stomach and staring at me anxiously. Potter and Granger on either side of him. Oh... it was Ron. He was just trying to help. I choke on a sob. He's going to leave! The panic comes back full force. My vision blurs as my eyes fill with tears. He can't leave, he's my lifeline! Without him how am I supposed to survive in my new environment? I feel warm arms engulf me and latch onto his neck. I know instinctively that's its Ron. Who else could it be? He's the only one who's smells like this, the only one who's ever held me so gently. Why does he bother? The tears keep coming. I vaguely register soft voices in the background but I'm too upset to notice. Finally one thing he says pierces through the grief induced haze over me.

"I'll always be here for you Pans."

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you like it?**

**So, you see the little button at the bottom? You know you want to press it, you know you do.**

**Love ya'll and I'll try to update soon.**


	3. Questions

**Hey, I just updated chapter three. 'cause I noticed somehow part of the story got left out. So Sorry 'bout that.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, no matter how much I want to.**

* * *

"I'll always be here for you Pans."

It's been a week since those words where uttered. They still ring in my mind as clear as when I heard them. Life has gone on the same since then. I stick close to Ron, and in turn he helps me adjust to Gryffindor. He doesn't know I even heard those words, and I have no intention of telling him I did. That's why I'm so preoccupied as I walk down the corridor to the kitchens. Ron had quidetch practice and I decided to grab a snack from the kitchens, instead of hanging around the common room all day. I'm so preoccupied with my thoughts that I don't hear the footsteps behind me until someone covers my mouth. I start to struggle, but stop quickly as a wand pokes into my side. I freeze in terror as a deep voice starts to speak into my ear.  
"You are not going to scream. Got it? If you do, I'll hurt you so bad you'll wish you were dead, and then I'll make you watch me kill the one person you might care about before I kill you. Got it?" I nod my head jerkily. Why is this happening to me? I'm dragged along the corriders under a strong disillusionment spell. No one sees us. Once, we pass right by Hermione, and I almost start crying. I feel my mind start to shut down as we reach the room of requirements. We go in and I'm immediately thrown down on the bed in the room. I can already see where this is going to go, so I try to get my mind to shut down faster.  
"Well, I assume you know what's going to happen. I'm not going to kill you. I want everyone to know what happens to stupid blood traitors. You should have ignored Weasly, the mudblood and the stupid boy-who-won't-die. You wouldn't be in this mess if you had." He lets out a cold laugh, and starts to advance as he sheds clothes. The last sound I hear before my mind completely shuts down, is the sound of my clothes ripping and my screams echoing around the room.

* * *

**RON'S POINT OF VIEW**

I walk back to the common room after practice. I'm eager to get back to Pansy. It's the first time we've been apart for so long. I reach the fat lady, and after giving her the password, I enter the common rooms to find a fullblown uproar. The potrait swings shut, and everybody stops to stare at me. One by one, as they see me, they quiet down, until it's so quiet it makes you question whether anyone's actually breathing. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck start to stand up as I see Hermione start to come forward with a grave expression.  
"Ron," she hesitates before continuing with a determined expression. "Have you seen Pansy?" those words stop my heart.  
"No...why?" I choke out. If it's possible, her expression gets graver.  
" 'Cause she told me she was going down to the kitchens, and when I went down there a little while ago to check on her, the house elves told me she never went down there. So either she changed her mind at the last minute, or something horrible happened." I'm running as soon as the words are out of her mouth. Out the portrait and straight for...I slow down as I realize I have no idea where I'm going. I pull out my wand and try to think of a spell to help, but I don't know anything. Just as I'm about to go to Dumbledore, Hermione comes running up with Harry's map. Of course, she waves for me to follow her and we both set off at a run. My mind is completely devoid of any thoughts as we run. There's no time to think, only act. When we reach the seventh floor, I realize where we're going, the Room of Requirements. I put on more speed and finally reach the wall where the room is. I walk back and forth three times thinking of Pansy, and amazingly a door appears. I run in and freeze as I take in the sight before me. A figure in black is standing over a bloody Pansy. Bloody, bloody, bloody! My vision erupts in red and with an enraged snarl, I lunge towards the black clad figure. The figure bolts when he hears me, and I pause, torn between my desire to kill him and help Pansy. I finally forgo following the figure and rush toward Pansy. I flinch when I see the gashes all over her, and after a couple of moments of trying to get the bleeding to stop, realize she's not wearing anything. I cover her with my cloak and rush out of the room right into Hermione. She gasps when she sees Pansy and runs to tell Dumbledore. When I reach the infirmary I barge in, slamming the doors and yelling for Madam Pomfrey. I lay Pansy down on a bed as Madam Pomfrey comes running in. She lets out a small scream and immediately starts tending to her. I hover on the other side of the bed staring at her face. So white, and lifeless it's unnatural.

* * *

I sit there long into the night, after everyone else has left and there are no lights on. I sit there trying to figure out when this little sprite of a girl started to mean more to me than duty. I remember why I started to help her...pity. Then it changed to anger at the Slytherins for treating her so rudely, and then? I ponder this question. I don't know when she started to mean more. I sigh; I hope she wakes up tomorow. I hope she can tell us exactly who it is that did this to her. I lay down on the bed next to Pansy's and drift off into a restless, fitful sleep. When I wake up the next morning, she's still unconsious.

* * *

I sit there and watch her. She doesn't move or respond to any of the spells. Occasionally she screams from nightmares, but quiets down eventually. It continues like that. I go to classes and come back everytime I have a free period. I eat and sleep here and only leave when necessary.

* * *

Another day, same room, same girl, same picture. Except that this time there's a girl and boy sitting in the back wondering why this had to happen. The most unlikely pair to ever be together without echanging hexes. Ginny Weasly sits there wondering why this had to happen to her brother. Why to Pansy? Pansy was broken, she was trying to survive. This shouldn't have happened. Draco Malfoy sat there wishing that he had defended her more. He knew why he hadn't of course. He hadn't wanted to get kicked out hisself. His social standing wasn't very secure now that Voldermort had been defeated. They sit there and wonder. An unlikely pair, they continue to wonder. Too absorbed in their thoughts to bother the other.

* * *

Differnt day, same room, same girl, same picture. This time though Hermione sits in the back watching. She sits there wondering when she lost Ron? She should have suspected of course. He had pushed everyone else away in order to help Pansy. She should have known that he would fall for her. That he would forget about the kiss they had shared in the final battle. She should have known he would dismiss it as nothing more than fear that they wouldn't live. She had lost him to her. She could see it, even if no one else could. He was no longer hers, and never would be. A sad picture, and a dejected girl.

* * *

The seventh day since it happened, same girl, and same picture once again. This time though it's Fred. He had ditched his brother, something he rarely did, to come to Hogwarts and check in on Ron. He sat there wondering when exactly Ron had grown up, and how he hadn't noticed. Ron had grown up and was protecting others. He had gone from being a selfish little boy, to being a man who protected others, with no thought for himself. Same picture once again, and red haired twin wondering.

* * *

Ron was close to losing it. It was the eigth day that she had been asleep. Madam Pomfrey was saying that if she didn't wake up soon, she would have to be sent to St. Mungo's. He would never be able to see her. He sat there willing her to wake up and eventually dozed off. No one noticed the girl in the bed shift, or her eyes flutter open and land on the red head boy beside her. No one heard her sigh of relief before she slipped back into her dreams

* * *

**Well there it is, that was the third chapter. **

**I just posted a new story called "Two Years can change everything"**

**It's Draco and Hermione. So go read that please.**

**Okay, know go review. Go review. Pleasssssssssseeeeeeeeee! :)**


	4. Awaken

**Alright, i finally finished the fourth chapter of this story. **

**Also I am looking for a new name for it, because I don't really like this one. It's to long. So any ideas? anyone, anyone? **

**let's see, this chapter is kinda short I suppose, but it's a chapter, so don't kill me please. **

**I'm kinda happy that I actually came up with another chapter. lol :D enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, or anything that has to do with harry Potter, that belongs to J.K. Rowling, though if she ever wants to give it away, I will gladly take it. :D**

* * *

Hope is a black thing, a bitter thing. It fills you up, makes you feel as if you can conquer anything and then it drops you. When you need it the most it desserts you. I had hope, I had hope that maybe I could have a better life, that maybe I could have some real friends. I hoped that everyone from my old house would leave me be. But I should have known better. Slytherins never let it be, they have to pursue it, till they feel they have gotten their due. I should have known better than to hope, to hope that I could be happy for once in my life.

Now I'm laying in a hospital bed, my body aching in the morning light that filters in through the curtains. Now I'm responsible not only for my safety, for my health, for my life, but for another as well. I am not sure how I know, it's like a sixth sense, and it's telling me that there is now a new life growing in me. The child of a bastard, a bastard who raped me. I can not blame the child, I will not, but I fear for it's life. Because there is no doubt in my mind that if the person who did it new, he would surely eliminate the child, and possibly me. I can not let that happen, I will not. No matter how the child came to be, it is innocent, it is pure, untouched by evil

A movement off to the side has me tensing up and then relaxing again when I see Ron's hair. I had not noticed him before, too absorbed in my thoughts. He stirs again, turning his face toward me. I sigh softly at the circles under his eyes, he should have stayed here so much, it's unhealthy. I slip out of bed quietly careful not to make any noise. I take an unsure step and waver slightly, my legs shaking beneath me. A couple more shaky steps and I can walk properly again. I make it to the lavatory without waking anyone, but then disaster strikes. On my way back to bed I slip, my legs giving out on me suddenly. I fall, knocking the lamp off the table with me. It falls to the floor with a clang, 'causing Ron to sit up bolt right in bed, his wand drawn, and Madam Pomphrey to rush out. They both stare at me in shock.

"Oh dear! What are you doing out of bed? Oh, I'm so happy you're awake, you gave us quite a scare. We where about to send you to St. Mungo's. W didn't know what to do!" she keeps talking and flitting around me, doing tests, but I'm not paying attention. I'm looking at Ron who looks like he's going to puke. Does he really want me to leave that much? But... if he wanted me to leave then why did he stay in here so much?

"Pansy" my eyes widen in shock, I am almost positive he just whispered my name, and not like a curse, more like a prayer. But why? Just when I'm about to say something the door flings open and Hermione, Ginerva, and Draco? What is he doing here? I glance at Ron who seems to be having the same thoughts.

"That's it Ron, I refuse to let you sit in here a moment longer. You can NOT sit around, wasting away because of her. I don't care how much you liked her."

"um... Granger?" Draco says looking at me nervously.

"Hermione!" Ginerva whispers urgently.

"What? I'm trying to make a point!" she snaps. They both point at me which causes Hermione to turn red.

"Oh... well u..um... right. I have to go, bye!" and then she's gone. What was that about?

"Ginny, care to tell me why Malfoy is here?" Ron asks suddenly, huh... I had forgotten about him.

"Calm down Ron. He was outside the common room this morning. He said he want's to help find out who did this to Pansy." I glance at Ron worriedly, his face is turning really red.

"Oh yes, I'm sure the slimy ferret want s to help. He's one of the ones who kicked her out of the commons. He's just a slimy ferret, a death-eaters son..." slap! Two red handprints blossom on either side of Ron's face. Ginny and I stare at each other in shock before breaking into peals of laughter. That was unexpected, I had not had a whole lot of contact with Ginny during the time I have been staying at Gryffindor. It is a bit of a welcome surprise to see we might have something in common.

Ron and Draco are both giving us identical looks of confusion 'causing us to laugh even harder. They are more alike than they think, not that they would ever believe it but still. They are, whether they believe it or not.

"Excuse me, but if you two are done acting like a bunch of chimpanzees the headmistress would like to speak to you." Snape's cold voice makes our laughter cut off abruptly.

You would think he'd be a bit nicer o someone who just got raped. _Raped, raped, raped..._ Oh sweet merlin I've been raped. I feel my breath start coming in short little gasps and from what seems like a very far distance I hear voices, people talking to me, yet none of it seems to actually reach me. I've finally grasped the implications of what's happened. I feel darkness closing in again, and I gratefully succumb to the peaceful oblivion of sleep.

**

* * *

**

** I'm sorry it's so short! *ducks banana peel* sorry sorry sorry! **

**Please review though, I really love reviews! :D They make my day.**

**bye bye, and I will try to update quicker this time. **


End file.
